1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an electrically illuminated attention-attracting device, and a method of using it.
2. Background Art
Bicycle flashers are examples of electrical devices designed to attract attention. Because a flashing light is more noticeable than one that is constantly on, a bicycle flasher mounted on the rear of the bicycle or worn by the rider is an effective safety device. However, the flashing light can be annoying, and even distracting.
Light sticks are sold at outdoor sporting events such as baseball games, and are designed to attract attention in a more pleasant manner. Such devices are powered by a chemical reaction to provide the illumination. Such devices, therefore, use a non-replenishable power source, and when depleted, they are not useful and are discarded. Thus, it would be preferable to have a novel attention attracting device, which would be powered by a replenishable power source, so that the device would be re-usable.
It would be desirable to have a novel attention-attracting device which is inexpensive to manufacture, and yet it is re-useable. Ideally, such a device should be adaptable to various different applications designed to attract attention, in an aesthetically pleasing manner. The device should also be useful for safety purposes, and be interesting and intriguing to use.